


French Toast & First Times

by bishop_deluca



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishop_deluca/pseuds/bishop_deluca
Summary: Maya and Carina discuss moving in together over breakfast aka how the scene from 4x03 should've gone.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177





	French Toast & First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Completely underwhelmed at the content we got from last nights episode, so here's my take on what should've actually happened! Enjoy :)  
> Also I hate the American idioms crap with Carina but for the sake of keeping the scene how it already was, I decided to leave it.  
> (ps an update for nine months is coming, promise)

_ 7:53 am.  _

The sun shone through the Bishop-Deluca apartment kitchen and the aroma of warm butter and maple syrup filled the air. Maya sauntered in the kitchen curiously, eager to see what her girlfriend was up to. She walked into the box filled room that already felt more home-y, despite still being cluttered. 

Carina contentedly hummed to herself as she perfected each slice of french toast, flipping one over and then the next. She had gotten up early to unpack a bit and decided to treat her hard working girlfriend to some breakfast. Maya took in the scene before her as she entered the kitchen; Carina sprinkling powdered sugar over the finished pieces of french toast, her adorable half messy bun, and her off the shoulder shirt that showed off her glowing tan skin that was begging to be kissed.

She approached Carina from behind, wrapping her arms around the brunette's tiny waist and resting her hands on her abs.

"I usually just make a protein shake and drink it on the way to work." Maya stated as she pressed a soft kiss to Carina's shoulder. 

Carina took a piece of the french toast, reaching over her shoulder and putting the fork towards Maya's mouth which Maya happily took with a smile. Her immediate moan of satisfaction made Carina grin.

"Mmm...okay, that might be better than sex." Maya couldn't remember the last time she’d had a legitimate breakfast, but this definitely beat any protein shake.

Carina laughed in response, "That sounds like a challenge."

Maya moved next to Carina so she was facing her now, "Ugh, I feel guilty being this happy when people are dying every day."

"Mm, I feel guilty that Warren is not seeing his wife and kids and we're here  _ in the shack. _ " Carina agreed as she headed towards the table. 

"In the shack?" Maya asked with confusion.

"On the shack?" Carina tried again, hoping Maya understood what she was trying to say.

"Ohhh, you mean  _ shacking up. _ " Maya clarified with a grin.

Carina threw her hands up in the air. She was close enough. "Yeah, yeah.."

Maya grinned even harder at that. She couldn’t get over how adorable Carina was and the fact that everything she did and said made her fall just a little bit harder each day. She placed her hands on Carina's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. She brushed her thumb across Carina's soft skin as Carina's hands slid down to grip Maya's ass. Maya squealed in surprise as Carina suddenly lifted her up and carried her over to the island, sitting her down on the empty space on the counter top and parting her legs so she could stand in between them. 

Carina grabbed the plate of french toast off the stove and held it in between them. She took another piece and motioned the fork towards Maya.

"Shacking up." Carina reaffirmed, which earned a giggle from Maya.

"Yes, babe." Maya nodded as she ate the french toast.

They sat quietly as they took turns eating from the plate, Carina alternating between feeding herself and feeding Maya.

Maya got lost in thought as she watched Carina. Everything about the Italian was so attractive; not only the way she looked (although she was absolutely a sight for sore eyes), but the way she loved and cared for Maya, not just in what she said but in her actions. She had never had anyone cook for her, and Carina making a full breakfast while being exhausted from moving meant more than words could say.  Carina feeding her was also a huge turn on. She had never thought of herself as the type who would like to be fed, but she had to admit it was very sexy.

Carina offered Maya the last bite but Maya shook her head, already full from eating more at this hour than she usually did. She licked her lips as she watched Carina finish the piece of french toast with a satisfied groan, thinking of other ways she could make her groan like that.

Carina took the plate to the sink and upon Carina moving, Maya slowly took in her surroundings. She suddenly became overwhelmed; the kitchen already looked way more full and slightly less familiar to her and the amount of boxes that were still left to unpack made her start to panic.

"What are you thinking..." Carina stated, more than asked, knowing that a silent Maya was a worried Maya.

"Hm?" Maya questioned, quickly snapping out of her thoughts.

"You got quiet, so I know you are thinking." 

Maya rolled her eyes but smiled. Carina knew her so well she didn’t even have to be looking at her to know what was going on.

"I don't know." Maya lied.

Carina finished washing the dishes and dried her hands before walking back over and sliding between Maya's legs again. She placed her hands on Maya's thighs and looked up at her. 

"Talk to me," she said calmly. "Whatever you want to say, I'll listen."

"Promise you won't get mad?" Maya asked timidly, suddenly feeling shy and a little insecure.

"Lo prometto." Carina wrapped her own pinky around Maya's and gave it a kiss.

Maya let out a shaky exhale. She hated being vulnerable in front of anybody, but Carina had made it easier for her each time. And although every instinct was telling her to just shut down and run, she knew she had to stay and at least attempt to explain what she was feeling.  _ You are an adult, act like one. _ the voice in her head repeated over and over,  _ talk it out, don’t run. _

"I've never done this before and I'm terrified and looking at all of these boxes gave me a moment of  _ 'what the fuck are we doing here' _ which makes me feel like shit because I love you and I asked for this and I wanted this but there's a tiny part of me that's telling me to get out now and I don't know how to fight it." Maya blurted quickly, unable to make eye contact with her girlfriend when she was finished speaking.

Carina gave her a soft understanding smile. She could feel Maya’s legs shaking underneath her hands. She wasn't upset at all; truthfully she was in the exact same boat. Monogamy was as unfamiliar to her as it was to Maya and she had avoided getting serious in so many of her past relationships because she never wanted to be stuck in a situation where she was playing house. She was very much a free spirit and honestly content on her own most of the time, but she wanted this with Maya and she wanted things to be different this time for both of them.

She reached one hand up and rested it on Maya's cheek, tilting the blondes head so they were eye to eye.

"Maya, I feel the same way."

"You do?" Maya asked in surprise. 

"How do you think I felt moving into your place? I didn't want to make you feel like I was taking over your space or forcing myself in here. I didn't want to push you away more. There were a few times when I was packing I thought about unpacking everything and just staying at my own apartment. This is all very new to me too.”

Maya gave Carina a small smile as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You could never push me away, okay? I'm not gonna lie, I'm freaking out, but I know that I want you here. It's not gonna be easy by any means, but I am so happy you're here. I just don’t wanna fuck this up.”

"We are both doing this together for the first time, so we will both learn together. But promise me that you will talk to me and not run away whenever there’s a problem.”

Maya nodded in agreement, “Running for exercise, not to escape problems.”

“ Precisamente.” 

Truthfully, they both knew even though they were moving forward in their relationship, they still had a long way to go. There were a lot of unresolved issues between the two of them, both together and individually, but Carina was confident that they were moving in the right direction. This conversation wouldn’t solve all of their problems, but it was a start. Seeing Maya in front of her, expressing her feelings openly and honestly instead of shutting down, confirmed she made the right decision by deciding to move in. 

Maya leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Carina's lips. "Thank you for making breakfast, it was amazing. I love you."

"You're welcome and I love you too, but I know an even better way you can thank me." Carina said with a smirk before picking Maya up again and carrying her into their bedroom.


End file.
